


Whisper it Once More

by lucianowriter



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: After Mickey's escape, Fluff, Ian says Mickey's name, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucianowriter/pseuds/lucianowriter
Summary: Ian and Mickey have ran off together after Mickey's escape. Ian knows Mickey's full first name. When he says it how will Mickey react?





	

The silence between them was stifling. Ian sat in the passenger side staring out the window at the scenery passing by. Occasionally he would steal a glance towards the driver. Mickey. Mikhailo. Ian felt his mouth move into a crooked little smile that screamed “I've got a secret.”

  
A grunt from Mickey brings Ian back from his thoughts. Ever since he and Mickey had met up that morning he hadn't said anything about the circumstances of Mickey’s freedom.

  
“I can hear your fucking thoughts as if they were mine. Spill Gallagher.” Mickey suddenly speaks out.

  
“If you can hear them then I don't need to speak ‘em now do I?” Ian says with a little soft laugh at the end, confirming his teasing nature.

  
“Fuck off. I can guess you are thinking how I got here.” Mickey replies in a tough tone that Ian knew was just a cover.

  
“Nah. Actually I was thinking of Mikhailo.” Ian shoots Mickey a glance and laughs. He knows he is treading into trouble territory but he doesn't care. He needs to know how Mickey will react.

  
“Shut your fucking mouth.” Mickey responds before flipping Ian the bird and giving his signature grin.

  
Ian sits back, satisfied with the knowledge that Mickey didn't mind his full name being used. That Ian is quite possibly the only one who could get away with it.

 

 

  
Later that day Mickey pulled off the highway and onto some smaller road. Ian doesn't question him because he knows they are searching for a place to stop for the night. Somewhere undetected. They can't exactly stop at a hotel with all of the world on high alert for Mickey. Ian casts a cursory glance to the back of the SUV and sees blankets and pillows and a cooler with what he can assume is food and beer. Mickey’s brothers sure know how to plan this sort of thing.

  
When Mickey pulls over beside a cover of trees, Ian is prepared and wordlessly unbuckles his seatbelt. He looks into Mickey’s eyes, truly looks, for the first time since they'd left. With a silent smile they both exit the vehicle and walk over to the back.

  
“Think you can handle a bit of dirt and grass there asswipe?” Mickey says with a cheeky grin.

  
“I'm still southside Milkovich. Grass and dirt are like a second home.” Ian replies as he reaches to grab the blankets.

  
“Fuck off.” Mickey mumbles as he grabs the cooler.

  
The two exchange smiles as they walk over to the tree coverage and set up their blankets. Ian plops down and leans back on his elbows glancing up at the stars. He smiles at a memory from years gone by.

  
“Hey, Mick do you remember what you said to me that night after we fucked at the baseball field, after you got out of juvie?” Ian glances over and sees Mickey opening a beer. He pauses like he does remember, but then just as suddenly acts like he doesn't.

  
“How the fuck would I remember that? It's been like 2-3 years since that night.”

  
“So you remember the sex but not what you said?” Ian grins at Mickey, who is now settled on the blanket next to him.

  
“Course not. Words don't matter.” Mickey mumbles, his body language begging Ian to just drop it.

  
“Words always matter. But I was just remembering how you teased me that night about caring too much about your future. You asked me if we were gonna pull a blanket out and look at shooting stars next.” Ian leans into Mickey’s shoulder before whispering in his ear, “who knew you could predict the future, Mikhailo”

  
Ian feels Mickey shudder under his touch. Then he turns into Ian’s touch and their lips collide. Even though it had been a year or so the kiss felt like they'd never stopped. Full of electricity and love. All their unspoken words are said with each soft touch.

  
After a few minutes Mickey pulls away and, looking into Ian’s eyes, says, “missed ya.”

  
With a smile Ian snuggles into Mickey's chest and they lay back on the ground. In each other’s arms like they knew they'd always be. They stare silently up at the stars. Even though they know this reunion probably won't last long they don't speak for fear of breaking the illusionary magic. Ian wishes Mickey and he could be like this always. Judging on Mickey’s sigh he wishes that also.

  
With a squeeze to Ian’s arm, Mickey breaks the silence, and the false reality magic, “Say it again. My name.” Even though he doesn't say it, Ian knows Mickey finds the way Ian says it sexy.

  
With a kiss to Mickey’s chest Ian grins and whispers, “ Mikhailo.” 

* * *

 


End file.
